


My Captain

by howdidigethereffs



Category: Haikyuu!!, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Beyond The Scene - Freeform, Can u feel my desperation, Excessive Swearing, FUCKING SHIT, Fluff, I beg the a03 goods, Lowkey Iwaoi, Mentions of haikyuu, Pls work, This is the 5th fucking time im trying, Volleyball, gay af, namjin - Freeform, volleyball!au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-25
Updated: 2017-07-25
Packaged: 2018-12-07 00:56:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11612592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/howdidigethereffs/pseuds/howdidigethereffs
Summary: A volleyball AU I wrote after feeling inspired from a fan art of Namjoon as a volleyball player.Where Jin has to help sweep up the gym after practice and ends up meeting his future captain.





	My Captain

How did I end up here? Oh right, I fucking screamed at Mr. Jung.

I was dozing off in Literature class, which was just the third period but I was already tired as fuck, when my teacher, Jung fucking Hoseok, had to catch me at my worst.

"Jin-ssi, would you care to tell the class the answer for question 3?"

"No cunt, I just want to fucking sleep."

As soon as I said those words, I regretted them immediately. The entire class widened their eyes and started staring at me, appalled that someone had the guts to say something like that to a teacher. I mean, come on, you can't blame me for being a diva when I'm sleepy, can you?

Well, Hoseok didn't think the same and immediately assigned me to a punishment. But no, it wasn't detention, it was much worse.

The fucker, who was usually a lenient guy but probably hated me, had assigned me to sweep the floors of the gym after the volleyball team finished practising! EW! I mean I wouldn't have minded it if any of the team members were hot, but none of them were even _slightly_ attractive. They sweat so much after practising and stink like shit. To think that I would have to sweep the floors where their sweat dripped onto and their feet kept stamping, I couldn't fucking bear it. But nonetheless, I had to.

And so, after dropping my coffee on Mr. Min's fucking cock (who I think has a thing going on with Mr. Jung) during music class, stepping on my shoelaces and tripping infront of everyone in the corridor, being told off multiple times for not doing my homework and being rejected by my crush, Jackson Wang, I was finally here, at the gym where the team had practice everyday after school. So much for after school clubs (sorry I had to).

I might as well have had to come here after an hour or so, so I just thought I should come here and watch them. I have nothing else to do anyways so I can just entertain myself watching boys smash the ball. Although I wouldn't allow any of 'em to smash my balls.

I came here 15 minutes ago after bidding my friends farewell. "Bidding my friends farewell" makes it sound like I'm gonna die but hey I probably will after sweeping the mucky floors of the place.

A girl entered through the doors startling me with her presence. Um, girls? I didn't sign up for girls, I'm too gay for that. Did I get the place wrong?

"Excuse me, this is the gym for the boys volleyball team practice right?"

"You're at the right venue. And who are you?"

"Oh, I'm Kim Seokjin of Class 11 B. And you must be?"

"Garima. Class 10 C. I'm the coach's assistant of sorts. I help out the team. Seokjin, what are you here for?"

"I'm here to help with cleaning up the place after practice, as a punishment."

"I wouldn't call it that, a punishment. It's actually quite impressive watching the boys play, especially since they're now under the leadership of the new captain."

"New captain?" I did a silent prayer to god that at least this guy who I haven't seen before is decent looking.

"You'll see."

As if that was their call a gang of 11 boys in red and white jerseys with the school's name at the front and a designated number at the back entered the room. One of them called for a run and all the boys started jogging around the room.

"If I'm not wrong there are 12 members in a volleyball team?" I asked Garima.

"I'm impressed you're aware of that much." She laughed, making me slightly offended. "Sorry I just didn't think you would know even that much about volleyball by the looks of it. Yes, there are 12. The captain and the coach usually come in after."

"Cocky much?"

"Not really. The coach makes the captain do extra rounds at the field."

"The field?" I stared at her in disbelief. "The field is huge! I get tired just walking one round of it."

"Exactly." is all she replied.

This bitch must have been some sort of wizard because as soon as those words escaped her mouth, the door opened once again, two people at the entrance.

And there I saw, the most beautiful and ethereal man I have ever seen during the course of my entire existence.

His eyes were this shade of brown that reminded me of the perfect cup of coffee, warm and comforting, but they had a sense of maturity unexplainable. His lips had such a fullness and I could only imagine how soft they must have been. His cheeks were so kissable, I wanted to cup them and never let go. There were few beads of sweat across his forehead but somehow made him look even more angelic. His hair was a dark shade of purple that accentuated his face. His eyebrows were arched at such a position that exuded a wise aura from him. Tall and built, with a slightly dark skin tone that suited him just perfectly. His arms were toned and when I looked at his hands, I was filled with curiosity with how it would feel if I held them. His chest in perfect proportion with the rest of his body, his shoulders of just the right broadness I loved. His legs were long and looked extremely strong.

_Wow. A greek god was in my presence. Bless Hoseok. ~~Fuck Jackson.~~_

As soon as he entered with the number 12 on his jersey and saw the rest of his team training, he smiled to himself, probably at the thought of his team doing well. His smile, how do I say this, melted my heart. Even though it was a small smile you could see a bit of his dimples. The thought of them gaining prominence when he smiles heartily lightened up my insides.

"There he is. The captain, Kim Namjoon of Class 12 A."

"He's in A? Isn't that the class where they shove all the smart kids?"

"The boy's at the top of his grade and is in the top 1.3% nationally with his grades. Got a TOEIC score of 850 and rumour has it he has an IQ of 150. Somehow, he's intellectual and good at volleyball. He got accepted in the National Team, but for some reason he declined the offer.”

"How's this boy good at academics and sport? What a dream. Why would he decline an offer in the National Team?"

"I don't know. In fact, none of us do except of Coach Ukai."

Why would this boy decline such an offer? Maybe he isn't' that good. But then why would've he even received it even in the first place?

Wait. Hold up. I recalled everything I thought and felt about this man. DID I JUST THINK ALL OF THAT? I'm Kim Seokjin. No one, I mean no one, reaches my expectations. To think that one day I would swoon over someone except of myself was unimaginable of. I'm probably just tired and really sexually frustrated. But still, I couldn't help but feel a tug of attraction towards him. Would he ever be with me-

"Don't even think about it." Garima spoke up.

"Think about what?"

"Being with him. He's probably not gay with all the prettiest of girls flocking around him. Trust me, there are are countless others like you who want him to be theirs but no one has been able to achieve that feat. There is truth in the fact that you are a very attractive male but I don't think that could break Namjoon."

I felt happy knowing that the hot volleyball player was single (and that someone had just called me attractive but I was a bit too used to that) but I couldn't help feel a pang of jealousy and sadness. What if he wasn't gay? He probably wasn't. There's barely any boys in our school who are. And girls probably fall all over him.

Yet I still replied to her with a "You don't know that" just to give myself some sort of comfort.

“Forget about him. The sooner you move on from him, the better it will be better for you. Which you probably will after you exit the room.” Even I knew I was lying to myself.

The only thing that calmed me down was the thought that he probably had a really shit personality. With all the attention, he was probably disrespectful to everyone around as if he ran the place and was a stuck up douche.

The team finally started practice and Namjoon came towards the two of us.

"Garima, coach needs you to take some notes, prep for next match. I see you brought a friend with you. Who might you be?"

I was so entranced by his honey-like voice and pleasing aura that I didn't even realize he was talking to me until Garima gave me a little nudge and excused herself to go to the coach.

  
I came back to reality and realized he had just asked me a question.

"Sorry? You said something?"

"What's your name?"

"Kim Seokjin. 11 B."

"What a lovely name! I must say I've heard a few things about you before. Sorry, I didn't introduce myself. I'm Kim Namjoon from class 12 A."

"Heard about me? You know me?!"

"Who hasn't heard about the nightingale with the most celestial voice?"

"Nightingale? Celestial?" I repeated his words, those words which made a reddish shade rise to my cheeks.

Fuck. This guy had a great personality as well? He spoke like a grandfather and I loved it. Why must god be so unfair to me?

"Of course. I would love to hear you at the Cultural Fair next week. Are you participating by any chance?"

"Not really, I missed the deadline for signing up." I replied while twiddling my fingers but still maintaining a somewhat confident face. There actually exists a man who can make me nervous?

"Oh don't worry about that. I'm actually in-charge of running the fair. I could get you in." He gave me a little wink and a hearty smile. THERE! I SAW HIS DIMPLES! WHAT AN ADORABLE PUPPY! OMFHGKSPAKWWPA

"You would do that for me? That's so sweet of you! I would love to."

Just when I was almost going to completely fall for this man, the coach's voice rang out through the room, "Namjoon! Get over here right now!"

"I'm afraid I have to leave. I would love to continue this lovely conversation some other time." He said with that sweet smile again.

He ran off to the rest of the team. P. S. How come a man is able to run with such elegance? I will never know.

After warm up (holy fuck he looked so daddy), Coach Ukai called out for the start of a match and I took my place in the stands which were very surprisingly clean.

"Namjoon, you're with Jungkook, V, Jimin, Kageyama and Hinata on the right. Oikawa, you lead Iwaizumi and the rest on the left."

An orange haired boy with a built but smol body who I later noticed had the tiniest hands in the world exclaimed, "We have the KageHina duo!"

The captain of the other team, Oikawa, retorted with the most lovestruck eyes, "I don't care, I'm with Iwa-chan." and proceeded to rub his face against the arms of whom I'm supposing was Iwa-chan.

"Fuck off Oikawa"

With that the match started. And can I tell you how hot Namjoon looked? He played Wing Spiker (it took me a long time to understand what that means too, don't worry) and smashed the ball with such force. Now this was the only man I would allow to smash my balls.

I spent the rest of my time just staring at Namjoon, until I was disturbed in a not so nice way. Hinata, who I was told had just recently joined the team, wasn't really one with the ball and smashed the ball.

I took a double take. Is this coming towards me?

Before I could clear my own confusion, the ball landed right on my fucking left cheek. My beautiful face had now been bruised. Considering my luck, I wasn't really surprised.

One of the boys walked up to me and asked me if I was okay but before I could look up to see who it was I screamt, "DO I LOOK LIKE I'M FUCKING OKAY? MY PERFECT FACE HAS BEEN TAINTED!"

It was Namjoon. Fuck my life.

"I am so sorry. I sincerely apologize on Hinata's behalf. You see, he's new to the team so it's a bit overwhelming for him."

Why has everything shitty been happening to me all day? Except meeting Namjoon. Should I give him a cute nickname? Namjoonie? Joonie? Joon Joon? SNAP OUT OF IT JIN!

"It's okay. As long as the cunt apologises for ruining my good luck charm." I replied with the most innocent smile.

"Your good luck charm?"

"My face."

This made Namjoon laugh his ass off. Okay, now there was the second only good thing that has happened to me today, looking at Namjoon’s hearty laugh.

"Well I suppose I could be your good luck charm from now on."

Did Kim Fucking Namjoon fucking flirt with fucking me? I was not prepared and honestly felt attacked. I just sat their with my mouth open and gaping at him. He smirked, grabbed the ball and went back to the game.

  
Did he just, did I just, what the fuck? I tried to let the current occurrence settle in. That can't be it. He can't be gay. I'm probably just imagining shit.

The game went on and Namjoon kept being amazing. So amazing that when he hit a service ace, I lost my shit and screamt, "GO NAMJOON!" A shy smile made it to Namjoon's face.

"Looks like someone called their boyfriend to practice." Jungkook taunted Namjoon making him even more embarrassed.

After multiple smashes, passes, receives, screams, points and dumps (not the ones that you think) the game finally came to an end. Unsurprisingly, Namjoon's team won.

The coach called it a day and the teammates started getting out the brooms and cloths to clean up.

I completely forgot about my punishment but now that practice had ended, I had to get to work. I hated that practice had finished even more because this was probably the last time I was going to see Namjoon play volleyball looking like perfect boyfriend material.

I even created a scene in my head. After a heated game, Namjoon would come over to me and I would hand him a bottle of water. He would take off his jersey and make me wear it with the excuse "I just wanted to see what you would look like in it. You're rocking it handsome." And then I would say, "Stop it Joonie." and cover my face in a cute way. Then he would take my hands off my face and the lean in for a ki-

"Hey. I just wanted to check up on you. You sure you're okay?"

"Never felt better." I awkwardly smiled. What are the odds that the guy you're dreaming the perfect scenario about comes and interrupts it?

"Good to know. Lemme guess, one of the teachers asked you to sweep the gym as a retribution for catching some z's in class?"

"How did you know?"

"Well you couldn't have been a student volunteer because I wasn't informed of any and you looked quite tired when you came in so I just joined the dots."

"Well you're right. Fucking Jung Hoseok."

"I actually appreciated him for his deep understanding of Korean Literature but since he punished you I'm not so fond of him anymore." He chuckled slightly. What an actual ball of fluff.

"I bet every teacher likes you Mr. I Top Fucking Everything Because I'm A Smartass."

"It's just a bit of pressure from my parents. They keep telling me to study and so I do. I don't want to disappoint them. Although, they have made me hold back a bit from the things I love."

"Held you back? Like?"

He said with a sad smile, "There are two things that I love: music and volleyball. I love to compose music and rap but my mom didn't like it so she broke my mic. When my parents found out that the National Team had invited me to join, they immediately refused and told me to quit volleyball. I still secretly play even though. If they find out, they'll probably kick me out of the house. Still, I want to follow my passions and I try my best to."

I nodded in realization. The reason he didn't join the National Team was because his parents were holding him back all along.

"Namjoon, no matter what, I will support you as long as I live. Even though I probably will never see you again, I will support you."

"Thank you that means a lot to me. And about the last part, could you please come here during practice again sometimes? It really motivates me knowing that there's someone in the stands who believes in me."

"I would love to."

"Will you be coming tomorrow?"

"If you want me to."

"Please do."

We just stared into each other's eyes for a while . The rest of the world didn't matter to us. The only thing we cared about was each other.

Soon, Namjoon snapped out of it and said, "Well I should take off. Don't want to make my parents suspicious. Bye Seokjin, or should I call you Jin?"

"Jin is perfectly alright. See you tomorrow." I smiled, knowing that if I can't be with this man, at least I can be friends with him.

Just as Namjoon turned his back to me and started walking away, a magazine dropped from his bag.

"Wait, is that Park Seo Joon's edition of Vogue?"

"Yup. He's my favourite actor. The most handsome person to bless the earth."

"What? You like guys?"

"I should probably explain, **I'm gay.** " He said as a  -matter-of-factly and just left.

I couldn't believe my ears. Did Namjoon just say he's gay? Do I actually have a chance with this man? Holy shit. The fact that he just admitted to me he was gay made me grin from ear to ear.

And since then, I never skipped a single day to attend practice.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to leave a comment! I'm a sucker for those


End file.
